1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which generates vibrations in response to a touch operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices having a touch panel disposed on a display screen have been put to practical use. In touch panel operations, however, it is difficult for the user to appreciate a feel of the input operation, and thus unintended touch inputs may occur. Moreover, when an operation is made by touching on a display screen, the touching finger may hide the display screen, thus making it difficult to confirm the displayed information.
With a view to improving the controllability of touch inputs, techniques are known for giving a tactile sensation to the user by vibrating the touch panel. By applying a voltage to a piezoelectric element which is secured to a touch panel, a vibration is generated on the touch panel, thus allowing the user to experience a tactile sensation (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-222326).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-4690 discloses a device in which a sensor section is provided outside the display screen, and as a finger touching the sensor section is moved up or down, a menu which is displayed on the screen is scrolled for selection. This prevents the displayed menu from being hidden by the touching finger.